


A Sign of Love

by delorita



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Episode Related, Established Relationship, Fluff and Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-27
Updated: 2012-11-27
Packaged: 2017-11-19 16:25:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/575260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/delorita/pseuds/delorita
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One of Jack's actions shows his true love for Daniel.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Sign of Love

**Author's Note:**

> I have no idea how many years ago I wrote this. Reposting it form Area 52. This was originally written for a Challenge at Pepe's Place. Oh sweet memories. Thanks Saladscream for the beta.

Pushing up my glasses?!

I can't believe Jack's doing that in front of Sam, Jacob and Selmak in the middle of the SGC!

When I look at him, somewhat startled, I can see unhidden love shine from his almost black eyes. The same love he showed me last night, when we were in bed together, cuddling.

But this gesture in a military base means almost more to me then the terrific sex.

The gesture stuns me and makes me speechless. It's the truest confession of love from Jack I ever got in all those months we've been together. He seems to have lost the fear of being discovered. He doesn't care anymore. Showing his love to me seems to be more important to him then playing by the damn military rules - and I truly love him for that with all my heart.

I feel his finger on my chin briefly before he drops his hand.

His eyes sparkle with delight. It's a promise.

A promise and an invitation to meet again in his bed tonight after we've accomplished that difficult mission of reprogramming a mine in the middle of a mine field...- A mission that might mean death again. But that's what we are. Warriors who face death almost every day, and live with it.

===== Twenty four hours later =======

And this mission almost WAS the death of Teal'c. But he's safe in the infirmary now, well cared for by Janet.

Jack and I lie buried in the pillows of Jack's bed, sated, exhausted from the mission and the ensuing sex, when I remember the sweet gesture from this morning and mumble into his chest hair, "Thanks for pushing up my glasses in the elevator."

Jack's silent for a moment and I'm not sure if he heard me. Then he rolls me on my back, leaning over me, and whispers, "I just HAD to show those two...three...that I care about you more then I'm supposed to..." He winks at me, brushing his nose against mine.

I smile at that and am rewarded with one of the tenderest kisses ever. Jack's lips are so soft on mine. The kiss is almost chaste. I sigh deeply and - as usual when I'm in bed with Jack - I forget the whole life threatening mission we just got through today. One he only went on because he's a funny person to travel with...I felt so sorry for my lover when Jacob said that at the briefing room table.

Well, he IS fun to be with, especially in bed, but he was also able to fly the cargo ship through the mines. Why won't he ever admit how smart he really is?

I grab his head and turn the chaste kiss into a passionate one. My tongue invading his mouth, searching for his, starting a battle. He gasps, "Oh Daniel," clasps his hands around my skull, caressing my newly short hair, and our very private 'fight' begins anew as I arch my body against his and wrestle him on his back.

FIN


End file.
